Take My Breath Away
by Skylark Rose
Summary: He was sent to kill her, but once there that infuriating woman, had some sort of power over him. He could not kill her. Instead he found himself having a Midnight Rendezvous' with her. MinakoKunzite


**Take My Breath Away**

**Authors Note: **_This is set in the Silver Millennium, I got this idea for a Minako/Kunzite story by… staring at the ceiling; I couldn't sleep and this popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this One-shot!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, Courtney, do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters, no money is made in the making of this, no copyright infringment is intended! Don't sue, I have no money. I plead the Fifth._

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love _

**_Take my breath away_**

* * *

He was bowing before her obediently, his hand across his chest, and his silver hair cascading down over his shoulders; hooding his face from her so she could not see any emotions. She was angry with him, he had failed, failed in a very important task; at least it was important enough to his Queen. He waited on baited breath for her to say something; she sat on her throne with her staff in her hands, she held it so tightly her knuckles where white. The other hand was balled up so tight, that her long claw-like finger nails were digging into the palms of her hands, whether this was painful or not he did not know; but he wasn't concerned about that right now. He was concerned over what his punishment would be, she was known for her cruel punishments, even death if she felt you were a complete useless bumbling fool. The deadly silence was driving him insane, it was almost worse then her screams and insults towards his incompetence. 

He heard her suck in a breath, he could almost see her jaw tighten and her eyes harden, he then heard her exhale as if she was trying to calm herself down. His fellow comrades stood back aways, watching their leader, wondering what their Queen would do to him. "Kunzite…" she finally said in a strong commanding way, her voice was clear and hard, "You are quite illustrious… you have done much for me…" she trailed off, her grip on her staff loosening a bit as she continued, "This is the only reason I am not punishing you, instead I send you on an important task; I have faith you will complete it." she finished evenly.

He was afraid to speak; however, he found his voice, "What is this important task, you wish of me to do, my Queen?" he asked, still bowing, a sweat had broken out on his forehead from the anticipation of what she wanted; and of the slight relief she was not going to kill him.

She was silent again, he risked a glance and his eyes traveled upwards, her flaming red hair rested against her shoulders, her dark purple dress clung tightly to her body, and her staff was now placed in front of her. The orb that was set in the staff had her long black clawed finger nails hovering around it. She might be considered as a beautiful woman, if she wasn't so completely far gone in evil; the evil seemed to make her a fearful ugly looking woman. Maybe it was the fear she inflicted upon people that made her less desirable, nevertheless they served her in fear, not out of loyalty.

"I want you to go to each planet," she began a slight smirk spreading across her face indicating she was getting sadistic pleasure in imagining some sort of torture being inflicted upon another, "and I want you to kill each of the princesses." she finished, he wanted to question why she wanted this done, but thought better of it; she would be angered if he questioned her motives.

However after she continued his question was answered, "I want you to start with the Princess Venus, kill the Moon Princess last; for the others are her guardians. It's been like that for generations," she said her face completely emotionless, "They're Mother's were the guardian's of Queen Serenity," she said thoughtfully, "Nevertheless, I want them dead Kunzite." she said sternly, "I will not tolerate another failure, you are one of my best General's, and I have faith in you." she said looking down on him her eyes hard and strict.

He bowed deeper, "Yes, my Queen, I will not fail you." he replied, waiting for dismissal.

The Queen waved her hand, "Go, and when you kill her, bring me her body as proof." she said as he stood up and faced his back to her.

He nodded, "As you wish my Queen." he said, he turned and bowed once more, before walking out of the throne room. The task was fairly easy, he had killed before, and he would have no problem with this one. After all, she was just a princess? What would make this time any different then the others?

* * *

A man walked in the shadows of the Planet Venus, near the Palace, he was avoiding the soldier's that marched about, watching for intruders, or anyone that posed a threat. In this day and age security was tighter then ever with Queen Beryl's threats to attack the kingdoms and kill everyone in them. Fear was thick in the air, he could feel it, the soldier's eyes were darting around, they were tense and they kept checking their backs in fear something might jump out at them. The man felt a small pang of pity for them, living in fear wondering when Beryl would attack, and if they would survive. 

He crouched to the ground out of the light of the moon that was shinning down on him, he darted forward his silver hair blowing in the wind, the moon catching it and making it shimmer beautifully. His back was against the stone of the palace, he was near the gardens. He looked down to see beautiful roses of all different colors. The white ones caught his eye, they were beautiful, and with the moon shining down on them it seemed to give a glow to them. He was mesmerized.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking and feeling such things, he was a cold-blooded man, who was evil; and had killed many, yet here he stood with his breath taken away by the glow of the roses.

For some reason he found himself edging closer to the white roses in awe, it was like he was enchanted; he bent down, his light gray cape billowing in the wind as he did so. He examined them and picked on up, he wasn't watching what he was doing and he pricked his finger on the thorn making his finger bleed a little. He stood up and examined the rose it was truly beautiful, without a second thought he put it away in his clothing, and looked upwards to see the balcony of the Princess Venus. He sighed and grabbed onto the tough vines that had grown onto the palace stone. With that he started to climb up the wall, also watching for any soldier's coming around.

He was lucky and no one came, once he reached the balcony he swung his leg over the railing and stepped into the lavishly decorated room. It was a bright colored room; in front of him and to the right was a white vanity with gold designs etched into it. There was a chair to match, that sat directly in front of the mirror. There were squashy chairs near the balcony and some on the balcony, there were shelves with books, and different jars of different colored liquids in them. The walls were painted white, but there were paintings on them, making the walls look less boring.

Curious he walked over to one painting it was of a woman, with several men around her, and she wore nothing for clothing, he looked down at the small writing on it and it said, "_Aphrodite_". He then turned around and saw a huge four-poster bed, with a canopy on it. The bedding was a white and had lace around the edges. It looked quite soft; his point was proven when he looked at the young woman that lay in the bed. She seemed almost swallowed up by the bed.

He walked over for a closer look at the woman, he now had his hand on the hilt of his sword, getting ready for the kill, he slowly unsheathed his sword, he was now standing right next to her, and she had no clue what fate would befall her. He stared at her for a moment; her golden locks were spread across her pillow, her eyes were closed and her long eyelashes fluttered a little in her sleep. Her skin was pale, but it had a certain glow about it, he lips were parted a little, they were a rose-y pink color. Her fingers were long and slender and her hands lay neatly beside her head, she wore a very slinky nightgown, but the blankets covered it from below her chest and down.

She sighed softly in her sleep, he swallowed hard and raised his sword above him ready to strike the sleeping woman, but hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to strike her dead. He was angry he couldn't bring the sword down. He cursed to himself, Queen Beryl would not be pleased, but the more he looked at the woman, the more he felt enchanted by her. She looked so innocent, she had done nothing, yet he was ordered to kill her.

He dropped his hands to his side, the sword hanging limply by his side, with a growl to himself; he put his sword back, and found himself staring again. How would he go back to Queen Beryl and tell her this? She would be outraged, and surely his punishment would be death. He reached into his clothing and pulled out the white rose and laid it on her bedside table, he reached his hand down and brushed her hair out of her face.

She sighed again and saw her expression was that of content, he pulled his hand away, confused as to why he had trouble killing her. He turned to walk away and down the balcony when he heard, "Who are you? Are you my prince?" It was a soft silky voice.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his back facing her; he turned around to see her sitting up in bed, her blue eyes staring back into his stormy gray ones, "No," he said tonelessly, "I am nobody's prince," he said casting a glance outside her balcony nervously, "I was sent here to kill you." he said mater of factly.

She stared at him for a moment and then looked away, "Oh," she sounded crestfallen, her hair was cascading over her shoulders, and the small candlelight that was in the room, shined on it, making it glimmer and glow. He swallowed hard as she spoke up again, "Queen Beryl sent you, did she not?" she asked, looking back up at him. She pushed the covers back and stood up.

She felt foolish for some reason, how could she have said that to some stranger? A stranger sent to kill her no less! She had courted many men at the request of her Father, but they always seemed to be stuck up, or only after her for her status. She had many dreams of meeting a man, who would sweep her off her feet. It was foolish, yes, but she still thought about it a lot; she looked back up at the man. He was good looking for being an assassin. He had long silver hair; some of it fell into his eyes. His eyes… they were beautiful the Princess found she could get lost in them forever, a beautiful stormy gray. His skin was pale, and he wore some sort of General's suit, with a light gray cape. The suit itself was a darker gray, and it clung to his body tightly.

She was broken out of her trance when he spoke up, "Yes, Queen Beryl sent me." he replied he looked troubled.

She swallowed hard, "I see," she felt angry for some reason, Queen Beryl had attacked the different kingdoms for a long time now, they were small attacks, and didn't do much damage, but she knew that these attacks where a warning of some sort. She knew they would get worse. She walked closer to the man, "What is you're name?" she asked him.

He shifted a little wondering why the heck she wanted to know his name. Was she not afraid? He had just admitted he came to kill her! Yet, she was standing up close to him asking his name?

_What a peculiar woman. _He thought to himself, frowning at the girl, who was staring at him waiting for an answer. He looked her over now, that she wasn't covered up, and her gown was a light yellow silky nightgown that clung to her body, making her look quite desirable. He found himself swallowing hard again, "Kunzite…" he said trailing off.

She didn't answer for a moment, she was finding herself lost in his eyes, and she licked her lips. She frowned, _what is wrong with you? He's been sent to kill you, and you're asking his name? You're finding him attractive? Common sense would be to run, Minako!_

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind; she looked down and saw the sword, boldly she grabbed onto the hilt and pulled out, but struggled. Kunzite looked down at the woman in amusement. What was she doing anyway? She couldn't even pull the sword out, and she was getting angrier by the moment. He looked back down to her face with a raised eyebrow, this woman was different, and he wasn't sure if it was in a bad way either. She was interesting, and she seemed fearless, she showed him no fear.

Finally he spoke, "What are you doing?" he asked hiding the amusement in his voice. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like laughing, or even felt amused like this.

She glared up at him, "Well, you were sent to kill me, so you might as well do it now!" she replied.

Kunzite's eyes softened a little, he went to grab her arms but she pulled away from him, glaring. "Princess…" he said realizing he didn't even know her name. He went to go for her again but she backed up, this went on for a while, him getting discouraged and feeling she was being dramatic and Minako getting annoyed.

She backed up again but started to fall, squealing a little, she grabbed onto the first thing, she could get her hands on, which was Kunzite's arms, this caused them both to fall onto the bed, him on top of her and her underneath. He blinked in shock, it happened so fast, he was inches away from her, her eyes looked as blue as the ocean. What was wrong with him? He kept noticing such things, that weren't worth noticing or gawking about. Yet, here he was noticing those things.

She sucked in a breath, to keep from gasping out, his face was inches from hers and his eyes looked even more beautiful and mysterious close up. Her hands were still on his arms and neither moved, Kunzite licked his lips; this woman was infuriating, she was making him feel happy, which he hadn't for several years. She was making him feel millions of different things. He was supposed to kill her! He was evil, and evil people didn't feel these emotions.

He couldn't even kill her, he had killed many before he, why was this so different? Kunzite felt extremely puzzled. "What's your name?" he asked huskily.

She swallowed hard somehow, after a few moments of her just staring at him, she finally found her voice, "Minako." she replied huskily.

He sighed and inhaled her scent; she smelled like the ocean for some reason, it intoxicated him, "I see…" he whispered, looking at her. "I couldn't kill you…" he confessed, "That is why I was leaving…" he finished.

She blinked at him, she no longer felt angry, it seemed to dissipate, she still was holding onto his arms, with him so close to her she could smell his scent… he smelt… of spices. It was intoxicating. Her eyes softened, "What will Beryl do…" she asked, "I mean, to you, I'm not trying to be nosey, why couldn't you kill me?" she rambled on nervously.

Kunzite found himself chucking despite the situation he was going to be in once Beryl found out he hadn't killed her. "You're rambling," he pointed out, looking down over her body, she was in a very unladylike position, her nightgown was hiked up past her thighs, her nightgowns straps had fallen off her shoulders and it was twisted up making it even tighter against her.

She blushed, "Sorry," she replied looking away, oddly he found this endearing.

He then sighed, "I will most likely be killed, unless I go into hiding or I make up some excuse," he began frowning; he really didn't want to die. He also found himself not wanting to leave the presence of this angel. He felt safe and content with her. "I…" he began; he didn't know how to answer her. Why couldn't he kill her? Was it her beauty? By saying that, he would sound sappy. At that thought he mentally rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I couldn't kill you, I just couldn't." he felt this was enough.

Minako obviously didn't; she quirked an eyebrow at him, and leaned up, only to have him much, much closer to her and to have her chest pressed against his. She looked up at him to see him confused at her actions; she looked over at her beside table and saw the white rose. She looked back at him, "Did you lie that there?" she asked.

He again felt his throat to be constricted, he couldn't get himself to move away from her, she was too enchanting, too beautiful, and too something he couldn't put his finger on. He had always discarded women away like they were a dime a dozen, but this one… this one he felt was…_special_? He was confused, he had never thought anything to be special, ever since Queen Beryl had taken him on as a General he had been hard, cold, and evil.

Yet, in a few hours, that all seemed to have changed because of _her_. He growled to himself, thinking this was way too sappy, what was wrong with him? He found himself asking that over and over. And the only answer he could come up with was _her_, the minute he had laid eyes on her; she seemed to have taken his breath away.

"Yes," he replied, "I found them in the Garden's, they are something." he said staring at the single white rose that lay on the table.

Minako giggled out of nowhere, "Why, General, I did not think, someone that's supposed to be evil; would find beauty in such a small thing." she teased.

Kunzite growled, "I did not say I thought it was beautiful." he said stubbornly, not wanting to admit that he _did_ think it was.

She giggled again, finding herself running her fingers through his silky soft hair, "Why do you giggle?" he frowned, "…and stop that." he said but made no move to untangle her fingers from his hair.

"I giggle, because of you're tough exterior." she said smirking at him.

He frowned, he felt as if she could see through him, and know that he wasn't really as tough as he put on. "I see, well do you always run you're fingers through stranger's hair?" he asked this time smirking at her scowl.

She sniffed, "I don't meet many strangers, unless it's a rich stuck-up suitor my Father has set me up with." She looked troubled by it.

Kunzite smirked, "Poor Princess," he ribbed making her break out into a small grin, "I could get rid of those suitor's for you." he whispered in her ear before he could stop himself.

She sighed contently, for some reason she was enjoying being with this complete stranger who was to kill her. "You would…?" she whispered.

"Yes." Kunzite was sure he had gone crazy, he hadn't even known her for twenty-four hours and he was already feeling, and willing he would go to the ends of the world for her. He looked into her eyes and licked his lips, looking down at hers. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"Please…" Minako said looking up into his eyes that was all the incentive he needed. He leaned down and his lips crashed into hers, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whimpered a little, her lips were soft and velvety against his. Minako's hands traveled up into his hair the kiss getting more passionate. Minako had never felt such passion from one person, she felt overwhelmed with it.

Finally the need for air overtook both of them and he pulled away, her breathing was ragged as he kissed her forehead. "I should go…" he whispered, he felt he had gone too far, he didn't want to go; the truth was he wanted to stay. However, he felt he had let the passion over take him, and he was already looking at punishment from Beryl; he was fearful.

Minako whimpered, "No, don't…" she said, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, she was ignoring the fact he was sent to kill her, that her parents would probably never allow this, she ignored the fact he worked for an evil woman; she ignored that he was supposedly evil himself. She only saw another person, someone with passion, someone who couldn't bring himself to kill her. She only saw someone that she had teased, and he had teased her in return. She only saw the pain and turmoil in his eyes, along with a longing look.

He couldn't be bad; she couldn't imagine that, not with the side she had seen tonight. She kissed him again hungrily; he kissed her back, his thumb caressing her cheek. He knew this wouldn't work out; Queen Beryl would kill him for this for sure, and her parents would not allow her to be with him.

Nevertheless he kissed her, and let his guards down, and kissed her, he allowed himself to feel emotion, and he allowed himself to lose control. He allowed himself to let go of all rationality and just be with the beautiful woman before him. A woman who in one night got past all the barriers around his heart, a woman who actually made him feel happy, and amused; and content and a million other things. She made him feel worry free, she took his mind off of his duties to Queen Beryl. This woman had seen through him, and found a different person; she had found the true Kunzite.

She pulled away, "Stay with me," she begged, "Please." she said allowing tears to run freely down her face. Why was she feeling this way? He was the first man that hadn't looked greedily at her and her status. He had treated her like any other, and she liked that. She was upset she finally found someone she liked and she couldn't be with him.

"It will never work out…" he said kissing her salty tears away, going to pull away, however she was determined, she grabbed onto him and pulled him down on the bed with her, so that he was now straddling her hips.

She looked desperate, "Will you come back to me?" she asked kissing him again, this time she moaned a little, along with her assassin prince.

He pulled away, "No." she looked upset, did she expect him to be like those princes and promise the princess he would return to her and live happily ever after? No, she didn't but it still didn't make her feel better.

"Kunzite, maybe I can work something out with my Mother, she believes in love, she believes love can change anyone." she rambled, "It can work." She had a hold of his shoulders looking into his eyes.

He nearly looked away, the amount of passion and emotion in them made him want to cave, and say, _"Yes, I'll come back to you",_ like a fairytale prince.

"You're rambling," he teased again, and then turned serious, "and I do not change for anyone, I am still and evil person, I have a dark heart." he said looking at her, but somehow he knew she didn't buy that load of crap.

She sat up glaring at him, she hit him across the chest, and he frowned at her, "You lie."

He glared, "Do not accuse me of lying, I'm not lying." he said stubbornly.

"Are too." she said quite childishly.

"Am not!" he said equally as childish.

"Are too!" she hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this little banter between them, Kunzite was not.

"Minako!" he said sternly, and then sighed, why was she so right? How did she always hit the nail on the head?

She crossed her arms, "You're just afraid of being looked at as weak, but just because you aren't evil or you show emotion, that doesn't make you weak."

He stared at her, was he afraid of being looked at as weak? As much as he hated to admit it, yes, he was afraid of being looked at as weak. "You have only known me for an hour or two, yet you seem to know me so well…" he looked confused by this.

Minako sighed and reached up and caressed his face lovingly, "Love's weird isn't it?" She asked sighing and looking down, she also felt love could be painful, bittersweet, and yet it seemed to be the most wonderful thing.

He didn't respond, he got up from the bed and stared at the woman, reluctant to go, and before he could stop himself, before he could even let himself think rationally, and before he let himself go back into a man with a shield around him, he said, "I will come back to you tomorrow night." he said letting a small smile creep on to his face.

She looked up and brightened, "Promise?" she asked standing up and walking over to him, she let her hands rest on his chest.

He took her hands in his hands and leaned in and kissed her, "I promise." he said pulling away, he turned towards the balcony and gave her a last glance before climbing back down the wall of the palace. She walked over and leaned against the balcony railing watching him run off into the darkness, or what was left of it, dawn was approaching already. She sighed feeling happy for once. She barely knew him, all she knew was he worked for Beryl, and that he had been sent to kill her, that he couldn't kill her; but something drew her to him; that made her want to see him again.

* * *

For nights after that Kunzite returned to her in what Minako called, "their secret place". Minako found herself getting closer and closer to him and Kunzite was less distant. However, it came to be known that he had gone into hiding, because once Beryl found him, he would be a dead man for not returning, and for not completing the task he was given. He was a failure and Beryl did not suffer fools and failures. 

However, you know that the Planets were attacked, the Moon destroyed by Beryl, in her act to gain control of the Universe, whether Minako and Kunzite survived, I'm sure you know that both perished, Beryl found him and instead of killing him, she turned his heart even blacker. He was apart of destroying the Moon Kingdom.

Minako died defending her Princess, and she died knowing Kunzite truly did love her, but that Beryl had control over him.

However, we really can't say what happened after that, maybe in some other lifetime, they met again, and maybe they fell in love again under better circumstances. I do not know if they did, it is for you to decide if they met again, if they fell in love. It is for you to decide if Minako was once again able to break down the barriers around his heart, and if their romance went further then just a Midnight rendezvous'.

* * *

**A/N: **_I suppose this is kind of a weird story, I hope you enjoyed it. I spent a lot of time working on this. I wanted this love to be sudden, and something that just happened, neither one really meant for it to happen, they just got caught up in the passion; that was each other. Thanks for reading._


End file.
